Walking In The Rain
by DeathsShadow000
Summary: Rogue ficlet, written to one of my own poems & contains alot of angst. Summary: Rogue goes for a walk in the rain but can find no solace in its icy embrace.


Walking In The Rain  
  
Written by DeathsShadow000  
  
Summary: Rogue goes for a walk in the rain but can find no solace in its icy embrace.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't on anything except for the poem and the idea.  
  
AN: Okay, I'm using a poem I wrote not too long ago. The poem is called Pain Falling Down Upon Me.  
  
People say rainy days come and go  
  
But my life has been an unrelenting tempest  
  
With no hope of a clear sky  
  
Or a ray of sunshine.  
  
I've been left with a broken and bloody heart  
  
My soul torn away by the fierce winds of love  
  
And drowned in their torrents.  
  
I've been left with nothing  
  
Except for the pain falling down upon me.  
  
The young woman walked through the pouring rain, her clothes soaked and her auburn and white hair hung in limp, wet strands in front of her face, shielding her from the curious stares of passersby. She walked without direction and without purpose...she walked alone. All except for the rain falling down upon her, beating into her the despairing cruelty of reality. The icy droplets sunk into her body and into her heart turning it cold and brittle, destroying her from the inside out.  
  
This pain falling down upon me  
  
Has seeped into my heart  
  
Turning it cold and brittle.  
  
In my soul this pain runs deep  
  
Making me want to weep  
  
Because it hurts inside  
  
And there's nowhere I can hide  
  
So I'm left wandering the streets of my memory  
  
And this pain falling down upon me.  
  
'Why?' The thought reverberated around her skull, pounding, beating, thrashing inside her head, 'Why me?'  
  
It ate away at her, ate away at her soul, even a soul as black and empty as hers. She couldn't escape it, no matter how far she ran, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, pretend it wasn't there, that it wasn't real but it was....it was. She had run away, trying to escape from it all but you can't escape from yourself and you can't escape from your mind...never your mind.  
  
'Why me?' Those words, those damnable words chased her, nipping at her heals and tearing at her back making her run faster and faster still.  
  
'WHY ME?!'  
  
People say rainy days come and go  
  
But everyday seems clouded and dark  
  
And everyday I lose myself  
  
As the clouds roll in  
  
And the wind starts to blow  
  
Again I am left alone on the desolate road that is my life  
  
Except for the pain falling down upon me.  
  
What was left of her fragile heart hammered against her ribs, trying to break free and free itself from the pain, yet still she ran on and still her mind screamed, 'Why me?' Around her the storm gathered and grew in strength, lightening flashed across the darkening sky and thunder roared and terrorized the clouds above. The rain still beat down upon her in angry sheets of pain, pain....always pain.  
  
I'm wandering around  
  
Lost and by myself.  
  
In this cruel and despairing world  
  
I walk without direction and without purpose  
  
And everyday in this world is a rainy day  
  
Each icy droplet a memory falling down upon me  
  
Tears of the soul  
  
Tears of pain falling down upon me.  
  
'Run, run faster!' her mind taunted, 'You can't escape from me! You can't escape from yourself.' She let out a frustrated scream, as she fell down upon the muddy ground. She had run clear out of Bayville in her blind dash to escape and had come to a crushing halt near the mansion cliffs. She tried to raise herself to her feet but found that she had neither the strength nor the will to do so. She lay there, feeling the rain...feeling the pain.  
  
'Will I ever escape?'  
  
'You fucking twit! You'll never be free until you're dead!'  
  
'Shut up...just shut up.'  
  
'I won't be silenced. I can't be silenced. Just give in...just give in.' the voice whispered and spread out over her mind like a delicate mist, shrouding any and all hope from her.  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'Give in. Let it go, let you self-go. Free yourself from this world, this world of torment.'  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" she screamed aloud, raising her self to her knees and grasping her pounding head in her hands. Rain ran down her face in rivulets of pain, her tears of pain as the voice continued to whisper and the mist to spread.  
  
'Give in. Let go. Free yourself. Look there, to the cliffs. Do you see? Can you see?'  
  
'I don't see a damn thing! Now please...please just leave me alone.'  
  
'....but that's the problem isn't it? You're always alone. We're always alone.'  
  
'......'  
  
'There's a way out though. Just get up...get up....get up. Walk...run. Run away from all this pain! Run right off the cliff and set yourself free! Set us both free! Don't you see?'  
  
'Yes...yes, I can see it.' the young woman's face was contorted into one of happiness and hope.  
  
'Then go to it...go to it. It's calling, your freedom is calling.'  
  
'Yes...freedom. Freedom from this world of pain...freedom from myself.' In a daze the young girl pulled herself to her feet and walked, trembling, towards the edge of the cliff, all the while the voice whispering into her ear.  
  
'Yes...yes....yes. Let go, this is right. Be free...free.'  
  
She never stopped walking not even when the ground was no longer beneath her feet and she smiled as she saw the jagged rocks below reaching out to embrace her. All the while the rain fell down upon the bloody rocks in a parody of painful tears.  
  
People say rainy days come and go  
  
But that's just a painful lie  
  
Falling down upon me.  
  
AN: Well how was it peeps? It's not one of my best but I tried. Please R&R. hope you guys enjoyed. 


End file.
